


Cásate conmigo

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I need to scream "ARIDREEEEEE" at least three times a day, M/M, Tecnically marriage, They really do, They share one single briancell, a lot of fluff, and it's Andre's, the love each other, they get married
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: Andy, cásate conmigo. -- Lo decía siempre, mejor hacerlo así a decirlo en serio y enfrentar el potencial rechazo, ¿no?





	Cásate conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> ARIDREEEEEEEE

“Buenos días.” 

Las mañanas en el infierno eran más frescas de lo que cualquier pensaría; pero quizá eso tenía que ver con dos factores: el primero era que estaban en una zona relativamente fresca, alejada de los vastos desiertos del territorio de Mammon, así que el clima fluctuaba. A veces era fresco, a veces. Otra razón, quizá, era el frío y serio ángel caído/señor de las tinieblas que dormía a su lado, y que no parecía querer despertar con nada. La noche anterior le estaría pasando factura, seguramente. 

Ariel era bruto, lo sabía, no intentaba justificarse pero tampoco estaba especialmente preocupado por cambiar eso. Había taladrado las caderas de André cuatro veces, ni siquiera él sabía que podía aguantar cuatro rounds ininterrumpidos (o bueno, interrumpidos por otras actividades igualmente sexuales que no tenían que ver con la penetración pero que igual eran sexuales, las marcas que separaban un round de otro eran muy confusas, ¿cómo se contaba eso? Un misterio), pero se había superado. Las sábanas eran un desastre, y André estaba completamente marcado con sus besos. Ariel no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. 

Su mirada viajó de la curvatura suave del hombro hacia el brazo, el antebrazo, la muñeca (llena de marcas de besos, por cierto) hasta el dedo anular, donde el pequeño anillo de plástico seguía intacto. Se sonrió, los eventos de la noche anterior retornando a su mente en una nube de recuerdos simultáneos. 

“Este discípulo pide permiso para hablar, y este guardián habla de cualquier modo porque tiene algo que decir.” Había interrumpido el trabajo de André con más descaro de lo usual, estaba emocionado por algo. Cuando había vivido con Eros, le habían hablado de mil cosas de la tierra en donde los mortales vivían, y le habían dicho de una cosa en especial que siempre le dio curiosidad. “hay de todo, junior, máquinas en forma de globos, les pones una moneda y te dan chicles, o juguetes, o animales. Es real, lo juro.” 

Ese día había visitado al viejo, y el viejo había hecho una aparecer (¿por qué no hizo eso cuando era un niño? viejo idiota) y Ariel había probado su suerte hasta obtener la cosa en la que se había fijado. 

“Andy, vengo a hacerte una pregunta.” 

El demonio no dejó de leer el documento en sus manos, incluso cuando Ariel se acercó a un costado suyo y acechó los contenidos de este. “Hoy no es día de hacerle preguntas tontas a este maestro, ¿no puede esperar, Ariel? Tengo que terminar esto ahora, estoy ocupado.” 

“Es algo súper increíble-asombroso de edición de lujo especial, y lo he conseguido solo para tí, Andy. “ La sonrisa en el rostro de Ariel se hizo aún más grande cuando el diablo suspiró y dejó el documento, volteando la silla a un costado para mirarlo mejor. “ Apresúrate.” 

Ariel se arrodilló entonces frente al otro, tomándole una mano para besar cada uno de sus dedos. No era un gesto extraño, pero Ariel sabía que no fallaba en hacer que al menos unas cuantas cosquillas invadieran en estómago del mayor. “Cásate conmigo.” André abrió la boca para responderle del mismo modo en que lo hacía siempre, pero Ariel le interrumpió “Andy, casémonos ahora mismo. ¿Qué es una boda? Un montón de rituales raros y unos votos. Y el artefacto más importante ya lo tengo conmigo.” Le habló sin despegar los labios del punto de pulso en su muñeca, acercándose más, hasta que estuvo completamente entre sus piernas, un movimiento hubiera bastado para abrazarle por completo. 

“Oye…” 

“Yo diré mis votos, incluso si Andy no quiere decir los suyos, al menos yo estaré casado contigo. Tu puedes casarte conmigo cuando quieras, pero yo me casaré contigo ahora mismo.” Algo en el rostro de André pareció suavizarse mucho, ceder, mientras que otra parte parecía tensa. Ariel solo pudo tomarle la otra mano para besar los dorsos de ambas. Estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, incluso si era una ceremonia tonta y ficticia y unilateral, él iba a entregarle el alma a André en ella, solo para poder ir por la vida presumiendo que se había casado con él. 

Hacerlo en serio y exponerse al potencial (muy potencial, casi seguro, de hecho) rechazo del mayor era demasiado aterrador. Era mejor así. Ariel hacía las cosas así porque de otro modo era muy problemático. 

“Andy, eres el mejor maestro que he podido pedir, incluso si me regañas e ignoras, y si no respondes a lo que digo, y cuando digo algo tonto tienes esa mirada que me hace pensar que finalmente terminé de matar toda tu esperanza en el mundo, y es lo mejor. Andy, eres demasiado serio, ¿sabes? estás serio y tenso todo el tiempo, así que cuando te hago reir, ¿has visto cuando en las películas de aventuras, los exploradores pasan por peligros y cosas horribles, y cuando llegan al lugar de destino todo es tan hermoso que valió la pena, y olvidan que un montón de luciérnagas incendiarias quisieron matarlos antes porque, mierda, es la ciudad hundida más hermosa que han visto? Eso es lo que siento cuando te hago reír luego de tantas estupideces. Y honestamente, creo que no necesito nada más para saber que quiero casarme contigo. Eres la ciudad hundida que me hace olvidarme de las luciérnagas incendiarias. Así que…” 

Quiso llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, abortar misión. Oh, no esperó que fuera tan serio, esperó que André le enarcara una ceja y lo mandara a volar, pero su rostro estaba completamente… era diferente a lo que esperaba. Eso siempre le salía mal, iniciaba cosas con André como broma y terminaban siendo en serio, un día le decía “hey maestro, este discípulo podría enamorarse de usted” y al siguiente le decía “Perdone a este discípulo que se salió de su lugar, no me corresponde tener estos sentimientos por usted, mi señor, por eso voy a regresar a casa. No quiero incomodarlo con afectos de un adolescente que no supo cuidar su lugar”. 

“Ariel Vander-Gaard, ¿aceptas a Andy como esposo aunque él de hecho no quiera casarse contigo? Acepto.” vociferó su propia pregunta y respuesta, pendiente aún del rostro de André. Había hecho que se sonroje, y ahora quería empujarlo contra su escritorio y sacarle la ropa y hacerlo sonrojar más. 

Pero no era buena idea hacer eso durante su boda, no. 

"En ese caso te declaro esposo unilateral." Fue ahí que sacó el huevito de plástico, de un llamativo color naranja de un lado, el otro era una cúpula transparente. Dentro había un anillo de color amarillo con un muy falso trozo de plástico redondo pintado de azul, que imitaba una especie de diamante. Un muy falso e infantil anillo de juguete, tan suave que casi era elástico. 

Pudo sentir el momento en que André dejó de respirar, y él mismo no había estado respirando durante un rato, así que aprovechó para volver a hacerlo mientras abría el contenedor y deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular. Cuando estuvo satisfecho dejó de lado el huevito de plástico. 

André estaba completamente callado, su rostro oculto por la mano que no tenía el anillo. Igual podía ver que los extremos de sus orejas estaban pintadas de un adorable color rojo. 

"Hey, ahora que estoy casado contigo, prueba llamarme 'esposo', solo una vez." 

Silencio. 

"Una vez y ya, y no pediré nada más, nunca. Será mi regalo de las siguientes cuarenta navidades." 

Silencio. 

… 

"Hey, heeeey, todo bien, solo era una broma, Andy, no te enojes conmigo." 

Quiso ponerse en pie e irse, se había pasado, probablemente. No pudo irse a ningún lado, una mano blanca y delgada le retuvo de la muñeca, un anillo de plástico amarillo contrastando con la piel pálida. 

"... "

" ¿Eh? No entendí eso, pero si me pasé, perdón, Andy, no quería que…" 

"Esposo…" 

Ariel había pensado (aún pensaba) que estaba escuchando mal. Out of character, eso era Ooc, alguien había reemplazado a Andy, claramente. No había forma de que el serio, compuesto, responsable, inmutable André le dijera esa palabra, era imposible, probablemente había transmigrado a uno de sus fanfics. 

O había muerto.

Pero en ese momento nada le pasó por la mente excepto esa palabra, y ¿Cómo iba a controlarse si André le decía eso? 

Por eso había durado cuatro rounds, porque André no había dejado de llamarle así. "Esposo." Aún lo oía con la voz débil luego de tanto jadear. 

"Esposo, no puedo más." 

"Esposo, por favor." 

"Esposo, esposo, esposo" 

Ah, y ahora su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito. Había quedado abobado por varios minutos viendo a André dormir, con el cuerpo molido por su entusiasmo y las marcas por todos lados. Ni siquiera lo escuchó despertar hasta que su nombre salió de sus labios, seguían algo hinchados por tanto besarse la noche anterior. 

Su nombre. 

"Andy, dime así de nuevo. No puedes volver a decirme por mi nombre ahora." Dejó cualquier intención de levantarse a un lado y volvió a echarse en la cama, brazos rodeando a André. 

"No tientes a tu suerte, mocoso, no va a volver a pasar. Tengo trabajo pendiente y ahora se apiló con el de hoy por tu culpa." 

Ah, Ariel sonrió. 

"Andy, cásate conmigo." 

"No empieces."


End file.
